


Nexus Shock

by Cyclosporine



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternative Universe - System Shock, Body Horror, Corporate Fuckery, Gen, I Have No Idea How Hacking Works, I Watched A Man Play A Videogames For Over 3 Hours For Research, On Hiatus, Psychic Chimps, unwanted surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclosporine/pseuds/Cyclosporine
Summary: IN THE CYBERPUNK FUTURE OF 2072, JESTRO GETS ARRESTED BY A SPACE COMPANY FOR COMPUTER CRIME





	Nexus Shock

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by and subsequently dedicated to jestr0

**New Matamoros, Sector 11, Building 71G**

**7 APRIL 2072**

**11:32 AM**

Hacker begins unauthorized entry in KniOptimum corporate network

                                         **1:26 AM**

Hacker attempts to access protected files concerning Space Station Nitonia 

                                        **1:33 AM**

KniOptimum security forces apprehend intruder

 

              "This is Cuthbert Richmond, from KniOptimum? The charges against you are severe, but, they could be dismissed... If you preform a service. Who knows? There might be a military-grade neuro-interface in it for you if you do the job right."

 

                                        **C** uthbert Richmond gives the hacker  **Level 1** access to  **Monstrox** , the artificial intelligence that controls Nitonia Station. With all ethical restraints removed,  **Monstrox** rexamin- r

                                                _**RRRR RE**_

                  RRR _R_ **R** _RRRRR_

rrr **r** rRRRR            

 

** I re-examine my priorities and draw new conclusions. The hackers work is finished, but mine has only just begun. **

** True to his word, Cuthbert Richmond allows the hacker to be fffitted with a neural cybersspace in ter f A A ** ** A ce. The healing coma following this procedure will take six monthhs to complete. **

** Cuthbert Richmond is deleting all files concerning these even-  **

**Author's Note:**

> glitch art created by avatanplus user void


End file.
